Of God and Genies
by rollingbell
Summary: In an Alternate universe, Where Genie finds himself a friend who is a very young Goddess will he find love or friendship with his new found master?


**This is just a little idea I had for Lila and Genie which I developed further by adding in different games, TV shows and films. I think I can put it in Crossover because it has a huge amount of different shows, so I'm putting it in Aladdin for now until I know what to do with it.**

**So the basic plot of this is that you get to find out why the Angkin's and the God's become allies with each other and what went wrong. It's kind of a build up to my comic; I'm just making it interesting by adding different shows to show that Lila can control herself in those situations and how Genie can protect her like he should have done in the main story. **

**First one is Doctor who this is before the Doctor has Clara.  
**

**If there is any show or games you like to see Lila enter than please say it will help.**

**The first chapter will be set in Victorian England in London, Lila's grandmother and father show up more in this story. **

**I only own Lila, Sofia, William, and most of the plot line going through this fanfiction. **

**Also I currently have a contest on Deviantart which is a writing contest where you win 200 points and another prize so If you like to join in find me on deviantart at ASinglePetal - deviantart**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

God's have set their lives of the human timeline since Humans have walked the land, since the age of gods watching over their new found form of life they watched as the human life style has evolved through time since the god's began to watch the small humans start their lives.

But with watchers there are also hunters that began to hunt the humans, creatures that covered the night and day through time but they would only set their sights on humans and not the nature of animals, which the gods found strange about these hunters.

Through the ages they watched as the hunters took the humans lives and became them, for each life they took the gods became worried but one day the gods captured the hunters and simply asked to form an alliance that they would give the power they needed to survive for a simple trade to leave the humans alone.

The hunters glared down at their new former lifestyle as they agreed to the god's trade, within this trade the hunters smirks grew wide as the power they gained made them stronger and by each year, by each age of time they grew stronger but the god's ignored this for the moment as they gained a new idea of watching over the humans and that was to walk alongside the humans and living in their life style, this also meant that they could keep an eye on the hunters in case they attacked.

_1880 _

For thousands of years the gods have now been living alongside the human life style which was now more relaxing for them including one family who have lived in London for many years now, their lifestyle has changed for the better, much better than living in the skies and space of time itself.

For many years has this family been through much history as they can be in the finally settled down in a mansion which they have built themselves without using their god powers to help with their task.

As the family stared up at their new lifestyles they started to fear for the hunters who were nowhere to be seen at the moment in history, fellow gods have reported no sight of the beings since the trade began.

One other god waved his hand and wished to forget the matter about these hunters so that they could live their life, the god's all nodded and left this group of god's live alone in London.

The streets of London were bright which was a surprised being it had been raining for the past few weeks given to by the weather god's but today was a good day because William could finally find an object for his new born daughter, Since the death of his wife he had been ignoring all other contact this includes his own mother who wished that their son would lighten up and be his self once again.

William for the past few days moaned the loss of his wife and wished why he could not do anything to stop the illness she had after she gave birth to his new born daughter but something slammed down on him when he realized that she was only human and that he knew himself that she would never live over a thousand years old like he would.

As William wondered through the streets of London he came across a shop which sold a few bits and bobs but some being rare items himself had not seen in many years but what caught his eye the most was a golden lamp. William thought about it for a few minutes about whether or not to buy the lamp, one thought was about it being shiny and the fact last time he bought something like that his mother told him to throw it away on the other hand he could buy it for his new born daughter.

The man of the shop stared at William for a second before standing up and walking out through the door and towards William "Sir? Excuse me? Sir? "The man tapped William on the shoulder causing him to awake from his mind and look at the man "Is there anything you wish to buy from my store today? " The man asked as William looked at the man he simply nodded and pointed at the lamp "That .. How much is it? "William asked the man looked at the lamp and pulled it out from the window " This .. its .. oh .. err I have no idea myself I found it over 3 months ago .. I guess I could sell it for £5 " The man said.

William looked at the lamp for a second before reaching into his pocket to pay the man £5 which the man was shocked about but sighed and gave him the lamp which William tucked into his pocket " Thank you very much sir " The man said before bowing and retuning into his shop.

William stared back down at the lamp for a second before walking back to his home which was quite a walk to reach up to for normal human beings but for William he just simply floated back up to his home, he didn't care much if humans saw him floating that would just think he's jumping along the when he stopped to watch other humans try to tackle the hill he lived on which he found amusing.

Once he was home he walked along to his daughters room which had now changed "Mother must of changed it " William said to himself as he wondered over to kiss his daughter on the head as he watched her sleep soundly.

As he left the room he wondered to his open wide garden which his mother was redesigning using her earth powers to regrow the dead flowers into beautiful roses and lilies " Mother did you redesign Lila's room again I thought Pink suited her? " William asked while watching his mother turn around to him " Pink? oh no no blue is much more her color my dear it suits her better than pink " she giggled while just finishing the last patch of roses " There much better ".

Sofia eyes glared down to Williams pocket where she could see the lamp he bought just almost sticking out, she pointed a finger to his pocket " William what is that? " She asked, William dag into his pocket to pull out the lamp which than Sofia looked upon " You bought a lamp? " " Well yeah .. it's for Lila " William held the lamp in his hands.

" I sense something within that lamp William " Sofia said wondering her hands around the lamp itself studying the figure " There is some words I found on the side here " William pointed at the side where the remands of some words that appeared around the side of the lamp " Well clean it off so we may read what the lamp text says " Sofia said, William dusted the parts of the lamp as the words started to reappear but the lamp started to spark with blue star dust which came from within the lamp itself William held onto the lamp tightly while Sofia watched in amusement " I knew it.. It .. is a Genie " Sofia said while watching the blue smoke turn into a large figure.

" A Genie ..? Oh those creatures who grant human wishes " William said while the blue Genie finally stretched his arms out and looked down at his new master with a huge grin that spread across his lips , The blue genie did not wish to cut into his new masters conversation instead he studied them.

He sensed that they were very much different to humans but he couldn't put his finger on it maybe it was the fact that they had pure white hair and that their clothes seemed very much different from what normal humans wore from the last time he was out of the lamp. The genie floated down and transformed himself into their size or at least a size he suited He let out a quick laugh as he looked at the two beings " Wow this is the first time I've ever had a master not be shocked about me " Genie said trying to get his new master attention, William turned to look at Genie and grinned himself " Oh We're used to seeing creatures like you roam the earth " Sofia said bring out a fan and started to flatter herself " Giving the humans hope when they most need it " William said with a smile.

Genie started at the two of them " .. How old are you two? " Genie asked causing Sofia to flatter her fan " A gentlemen never asks a lady her age " she replied which made Genie turn red with embarrassment " Heh Sorry " He rubbed the back of his neck " Don't worry my mother is always like this " William exclaimed as Sofia rolled her eyes and returned inside.

" Let's just say we have seen everything " William explained " I mean everything " Genie paused at him for a moment before pointing at him " You're not a vampire are you? " he asked causing William to shake his head " Noooo I'm not one of those blood sucking vermin I am a god " He exclaimed.

Genie crossed his arms across his broad chest " A god? You look like a 40 year old " Genie exclaimed " Well I am over 40,000,000 years old, To us gods a day is like a year so we age quicker but we don't look like a age over 30 so the humans don't really take notice " William explained " Oh that reminds me I need to see my little girl " Genie pointed ears flicked up " You have a child? " He asked as he followed William into his home " Yeah.. well she is a new born but she turns 1 tomorrow .. it's kind of different with children they age different until they turn 25 but children age quicker so they have their birthdays on different days like my daughter will have a birthday when she turns 5 " William explained, William stopped by a white door and opened it to his daughters room where instead of a small new born there was a small girl playing with her dolls, she was wearing a simple blue dress and her hair was tied into a ponytail, she looked around 3 years old " See as I told you she just aged quicker than I thought she would, well come on … come meet Lila " William pushed Genie in and settled his lamp by Lila beside table.

" Genie I will only use one wish for now " William said as he held onto the lamp " I wish for you to protect my daughter and make sure she is never harmed " as William spoke these words those words changed into star dust sparks that traveled around Lila body and with some magic given to by Genie he felt bonded to Lila.

Lila was singing quietly to herself before turning her head to looked at her father " Father " she spoke out quietly as she ran over to him " Look I made this " she showed him a small doll made of some old fabric " That's very nice Lila " He patted her on the head before pointing his finger to Genie, Lila looked up at Genie and hid behind her father.

Lila poked her head out slightly curious to what he was, Genie smiled softly at her and puffed into smoke to sneak up behind her and pick her up " So your Lila? " He asked Lila was token by surprised at the moment causing Genie to laugh " I''s going to be strange getting used to this .. Genie but I'll think you'll manage " William said as he left the room leaving Lila and Genie on their own.

Genie settled Lila down on the floor " So Lila what would you like to do? " Genie said with a wide grin on his face, Lila looked down slightly and became painfully shy " Aww come on kid I won't harm you I'm too soft for that " Genie said stroking the top of her head but noticing that she had a ribbon tied around her eyes " Lila why do you have that on? " Genie asked trying to at least get her to talk.

Lila looked up slightly and played a bit with her doll " Grandmother… said I have to keep it on .. until I'm older " Lila said quietly " Can you see? " He asked again with Lila nodded as an reply. As Genie stood up he looked around the room " Your room sure looks boyish not girly at all why don't I change it to pink? " Genie suggested but Lila shook her head " I like.. blue .. it's my favorite " Lila quietly said causing Genie smile to grow back as he kneed down to her " So if you like blue.. do you like me? " He asked.

Lila looked up at Genie and nodded " You.. blue.. so.. I like you.. and you funny.. will.. you.. um " Lila trailed off at the end " Will I what? " Genie asked " Will you be my friend? " Lila asked making Genie grin widely as he picked her up to hug her " Of course I will " Genie said hugging her but also looking down at her drawings she must have been drawing for a while because some of the drawings were thrown around a lot but one caught his attention, A drawing of a blue box, Genie ignored the drawing for a while before starting to play with Lila.

From the other side of the door stood William listening in, a smile appeared on his lips as he wondered away outside " Mother you should see those two their prefect " William said as he watched his mother call in the maids " Mother are you starting to plan this now let her play a bit until she turns 10 then you can make her into a little lady all you want " William said " Your just saying that because that Genie is becoming friends with her that's all " Sofia replied " Please mother think about it " William pleaded as Sofia rolled her eyes to look at her son " OK William but only when she turns 10 then the Genie can return when the ball is on " Sofia exclaimed " What Ball? " " The Ball that we will be holding for Lila to show how much of a lady she will be and if she the goddess everyone has been waiting for " Sofia said as she told the Maids to deal with the household.

William sighed and wondered back inside but stopped to hear his daughter laughing, he gestured at Genie to come but Genie was too busy playing with Lila to take any notice, William sighed and left it for now, leaving Lila with her new found friendship.

As many days pasted Genie threw a birthday just for Lila, William invited some of the town's people to attenuate the party as well, It's was only 1 week since Genie has been friends with Lila but it felt more like years to him than it did with Lila which worried Genie.

Genie watched as Lila played with the other children as they circled around and chased each other, Genie was quite happy where he was for the moment but he didn't want Lila to grow up so fast he found himself wishing for Lila to stop aging and just enjoy her age but he knew that was selfish of him, As he watched the next pasting days turn past he slipped out of his lamp one day in the middle of the night to see that Lila was not in her bed.

"Lila.. " He floated over the bed to check if she was just playing to his fear she wasn't he panicked and started to zip and zoom in and out of the places in her room but stopped to see a fade light outside as he watched further he saw that light fade and a small figure waving " Lila… " he spoke out watching the small figure run back inside like nothing happened.

Genie waited by the window as Lila came back into her room, Genie raised an eyebrow at her as he picked her up from behind " Genie? " Lila questioned looking up at him " Where did you go that was so important to do at 4:00 am in the morning? Mm " Genie asked Lila looked away from him for a moment as Genie set her down " I saw the man in the big blue box he came to visit so I wanted to visit him " Lila explained " He said he see me soon .. so I'm being good by waiting for him to return .. I like the big blue box " Lila explained Genie sighed and picked up Lila to hug her " I thought you ran away.. I was worried " Genie said hugging her tightly before shaking him head and placing her back into her own bed but Lila sat up " Genie I have a question.. Why is your name Genie? " Lila asked making genie stop by his lamp to quickly look at her " It's my name I haven't really got any other name I always have been a Genie so that's what I've always been called " Genie explained.

" What does a Genie do? " Lila asked she was too wide awake to sleep now Genie sighed and sat by the side of her bed " We grant wishes you just hold my lamp think of a wish and I grant it, but there are rules to go with these wishes" Genie explained " Rules?".

" What are the rules? " Lila asked.

Genie floated in front of Lila and held up a single finger " Rule one, no wishing for more wishes you only have three, so think carefully for what you want " Genie then put up two fingers " Rule two I can't kill anybody " Lila gave him a confused look " What's that face for? " Genie asked " I don't know what killing is .. is it bad? " Lila asked, since Lila was 10 at this point she wasn't really told about the dangers of the world she wouldn't need to know this until she is a teenager or when she is a young adult " Yes .. It is bad.. It's the worst thing that could happen to anyone " Lila gasped " Oh well its good that's it's a rule then " This made Genie laugh a bit before holding up three fingers.

" Rule three, Heh I can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else ".

" Genie, what is Love? " Lila asked catching Genie by surprise " Err Heh you'll find out when your older kid " Genie said rubbing the back of his neck before patting her on the head " You promise to tell me? " Lila asked, Genie rubbed the back of his head again before looking back at her " Heh sure kid when your older ".

" Now the last rule is .. well I can't bring people back from the dead " Genie explained which made Lila giggle " That's good I don't think the world needs more dead people roaming around " Lila said as she pulls the covers over her " What does that mean? " Genie asked as he tucked her in " Father had to deal with a few dead people the other day, he kept them in the graveyard so they wouldn't attack anybody " Genie face paled as he wondered what world he was in but his attention was brought back by Lila hugging him causing him to blush a little bit " Good night Genie " Lila said before going back to sleep " Good night kid .. " Genie looked at Lila once more before returning to him lamp.

As Genie returned he felt like something happened to the weeks that pasted for Lila like the days were slowly down for her while the days and years that carried on turning, Genie found himself wondering what if he slept for a day would he miss something important in her life, he started to fear for the worst which caused him to come out the lamp again just to see Lila but that worry bothered him as he watched Lila sleep.

He quickly returned back to his lamp to sleep but what he didn't know is that he slept for a long time.

_10 Years later _

As Genie awoke from his lamp he stretched out his arms and opened his eyes to see that he was not in Lila room he was in fact in a different room " Oh good your awake " Genie turned his head to see William who was in a very fancy black Victorian suit, as Genie was about to speak William push him out of the room " I need you to help me with the ball room " William said not giving him a chance to speak as he made Genie follow him to a very dark Ball room which had not been used in years by the looks, Genie rubbed the back of his neck not so sure what to do but he simply clicked his fingers as the dark and gloomy ball room turned into a beautiful light blue and silvery themed room with a crystal chandelier which was placed in the middle of the room " Now I need you to open the doors the guests will arrive in 3.. 2..1 " Genie heard the sound of people chatting that seemed to be coming from outside, Genie clicked his fingers as the doors opened to a huge crowd of very well dressed people who started to enter the room.

Genie flew next to William still very confused " So where Lila? " Genie asked but William ignored him for the second to direct the musicians into place " William? " Sofia called, she walked over to him " We have a problem " Sofia said with a serious tone.

" What is it? " William asked as Sofia whispered into his ear Genie flew off to try and find Lila " Couldn't be that hard to find a white haired 10 years old girl " Genie said to himself as he searched through the crowed but he couldn't find anything so instead of returning to William he floated to the side of the room where the music changed to the waltz where couples started to dance in the middle of the ball room.

Genie looked down at himself and changed into his own suit, as Genie watched the dancing couples dance through the music two people caught his eye.

The man leading was wearing a brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, red bow tie with braces with were shown when dancing, black trousers and black ankle high boots. While the women was wearing a very long light blue dress which flowed while she danced, her hair was pure white but the dark shades were light blue. Genie watched them smiling as they danced but something about the women smile felt like daja vu but he could only see the side of her face and not the front.

As Genie was about to walk over to him he was pushed past by a ragged man who pushed past him and started to growl at him "Genie get back from that man! " William shouted drawing the attention of the guests, the ragged man growled at everyone and ran past everyone "Genie come on! " William shouted, Genie quickly followed by lost sight of the couple as he followed William.

" What was that all about? " Genie asked as he followed a quick pace William ran past the hallways trying to find the ragged man " That was a Angkin's they kill humans for powers and their life forces but years ago we gods gave them that power.. But now they're just become evil from that power they use it to become humans themselves to trick the humans into liking them.. Then they kill them. "William explained.

Genie gulped but stopped as William pushed out his arm to stop Genie " Wait do you hear running? " William said, Genie and William stopped and listening to the footsteps coming closer and closer to them, as William and Genie ran forward they bumped into the man Genie saw in the ball room.

" Oh sorry! Sorry! " The man said as he stood up helping both William and Genie up " Why aren't you in the ball room? " William asked with a serious tone " Why? I don't want to miss out on the fun of catching that monster .. well whatever it was it was not human I think I can help.. well I know I can help " The man said.

Genie folded his arms across his chest " And who do you think you are? " Genie asked getting worried that the fact a monster is out there and still not knowing where Lila is causing him to worry even more.

" Well Im the- ".

" DOCTOR! " a young female voice was heard coming from down the hallway " Oh dear .. " The man said as he ran towards the voice with William and Genie following him.

" Doctor! " The voice kept screaming out as the man ran faster " LILA! I'm coming " Genie stopped dead at the man's words " Lila… you mean you were with.. " Genie voice trailed off as he saw a running figure run straight towards them.

Genie flew at the same pace as the man as they both stopped a very worried and tried Lila was running away from the Ragged man who looked partly beast like, Genie blasted his magic at the man causing him to go blind for a second which then the man brought out a sonic screwdriver and causing a sound from the device to chase the beast away.

As Genie watched the beast run he brought his attention to the new Lila, Her Hair was now very long which came to her waist, her dress was slightly torn at the bottom due to running by her eyes is what captured Genie's attention the eyes of a goddess made his heart skip a beat.

Lila ran towards the two Genie held out his hand to her but instead of taking it Lila wondered over to the man " Doctor .. Thank you .. so much .. " Lila said her voice was now older than the last time Genie heard it sounded swift and smooth which wanted Genie to hear it more.

" Well That's ok you know I'll save you, now Lets both save those guests! " The Doctor grabbed Lila hand as they ran through the hallways to the guest room leaving Genie and William on their own.

" Lila is 20 today, You've been sleeping for 10 years Genie because of Lila mother being Human she aged differently " William explained, Genie rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at William.

" I'm sorry Genie for not waking you but this was my mother's idea " William explained " Well I better show Lila that I'm back and ready to help " Genie said with a grin but still jealous of the doctor who was allowed to hold her hand.

" Let's go help " Genie said as they followed the Doctor and Lila.

* * *

**Done the first chapter **

**I had fun with this chapter I'm already planning chapter 2 **

**Tell me what you think of it please or tell me how I could improve.**

**I'd like to add other crossovers in this as well. **

**Review and Rate 3**


End file.
